


Potter's Arc: Surviving the Apocalypse

by LadyNyshah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNyshah/pseuds/LadyNyshah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Blood War, Elizabeth Potter decided to leave Wizarding Britain and move to Maryland USA, to a family farm, where years before she sent her godfather, Sirius Black, discovering she had family from her mother's side living near. With Andromeda and Teddy they start a new life. Years later the dead start rising. See how Elizabeth, family and friends survive the walking dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead, wish I did though.
> 
> AU  
> A little bit of background:  
> The connection between this story will be trough Lily's mother Jasmine Evans nee Grimes ,who is older sister to James Grimes, Rick's father, making them first cousins. The were in contact and Elizabeth will do the same, finaly meeting them in person after graduating from Hogwarts.
> 
> I've been hooked in this stories but there aren't many of them, so decided to try my own. Updates will be inconsistent since I know what I want to write and have a timeline established but my muse leaves me stuck frequently as with my other stories.
> 
> I'm open to constructive criticism, and hope you tell me your thoughts on this.

**Chapter 1**

**Elizabeth POV**

   I have always been grateful for my mother. While I will always love both my parents equally, my mother will always have a special place in my heart. It was thanks to my mother’s foresight, that I was able to enjoy my childhood. It also saved me in my younger years and prepared me for how the world was becoming now and be able to survive it. Because of her planning, I was able to have a productive and enjoyable life, even with the difficulties and obstacles which presented themselves.

 

   When headmaster Dumbledore told them of the prophecy, and even though she would never put much stock in them, but others did, Lily knew she had to prepare for the possibility that they wouldn’t be there for their daughter.

   Since marrying James she had made sure that they had non magical records, especially with this war going on, in case they needed to escape. So they had all the basics, birth certificates, citizenships for England and United States, bank accounts, insurance both health and life, medical records, school records, national insurance numbers, passports, driving licenses, and a family background for the Potter family, as much paper trail she could manage. They made wills for both worlds, just in case, and she even warded her sister’s house, with the added compulsion to treat Elizabeth right to activate only if they received her. She also added a protection against wards that were not put up by her blood or the goblins. They bought a house in Godric’s Hollow through the non magical real estate, which they would then ward, and had their jobs listed as a writer and stay at home mom for Lily, and a secret agent for the prime minister for James.

    In the magical side they also did a will, which would be executed immediately after their passing; they left Remus a cottage in Kent and £500,000 ,10% to be invested to get an income, some small bequest to some other friends and everything else for Elizabeth. They locked down the main vault to only be opened by a willing Potter and made a trust vault for her to be only accessed by Elizabeth. They also made sure to leave her letters and gifts for each holiday and birthday and special occasion. They also had the goblins check on her if she ever disappears after their death.

   Then they started researching protections for Elizabeth to be able to save her if something happens to them. When the inevitable happened, in the non magical world it was reported as a home invasion were only the baby daughter survived. While in the wizarding world, the goblins released of what the Potter’s did to save their daughter ; an ancient ritual were they sacrificed their lives for the life of their daughter, a life for a life. Their will was released right away, before one crafty headmaster could do anything about it.                                                                        

                                                                     


	2. Magical Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's childhood, magical education and the blood war.

**Chapter 2**

**Elizabeth**

I like to think that I’ve had a very productive and active life so far. My childhood, even though it was good, it was very active and not always easy. My family always treated me well, but I always felt something missing; I didn’t learn what it was until much later.

I always knew that my parents loved me, and they had died protecting me. This made me want to make them proud and not let their sacrifice be in vain. So I tried doing everything I could, as best I could and enjoy it. At four I started gymnastics, went to a private school for girls for my schooling, and was very into sports, specially volleyball, football, track, horses and lacrosse. I also did yoga to relax and meditate while at home. I also went to summer camp every summer, were I enjoyed archery, canoeing, camping, hiking, biking and rock climbing.

I also waited anxiously for every holiday and birthday, when I would receive gifts an letters from my parents. Sometimes it was simple things like blankets, or pictures which I treasured the most, the letters were advice or simply stories of their lives at that age and about the family. I started making scrapbooks with them and kept them in a treasure box .

When I was seven the first letter describing the wizarding world arrived. After that every letter or gift was related to it, so that I would be prepared, they said. They explained that even though the Potters were not a noble family, the family was old, wealthy and important. My mother wanted me to not forget about the non magical world, but to be also respectful towards the wizarding culture. She described it as if I would travel to India or Japan, I would have to be aware of their cultural differences, and act a certain way while there; but that did not mean I would stop being British. So I learned the differences, and what was expected but didn’t let that change me.

At the Dursley’s I had my room at the back of the house, and it was a comfortable set up, even if not there all the time. Especially when my Hogwarts letter came. My mother had set up homeschooling program for when this happened as she did for herself, so I would have more options. The neighbors were told I would be going to a boarding school the Potter family had been going for centuries since its founding, and were my parents met. Since my parents had describe everything I had to do in a journal they sent for my tenth birthday, I knew what to do when the letter arrived a week before my eleventh birthday.

Diagon Alley was an adventure; I went early morning to be able to buy the rest of non magical things in the afternoon, luckily I had accounts in both worlds. After checking in with the goblins and getting my trust in order, taking some money and the things my parents left for me; a locket with protections from my mother and their picture inside, my father’s invisibility cloak and marauder’s map, and my own journal and trunk and bag my mother had charmed for me, I did my shopping following their instructions to the letter. When finished I did my shopping in the non magical side, mostly school things, games, books, even music vinyl and a gramophone as I knew electronic things would not work.

The first thing I did after returning was write to my god brother Neville Longbottom, this way we would both know each other at school. He became my first and best friend and as close as siblings as our parents wanted. We arrived early and had a compartment to ourselves. We were both sorted into Gryffindor. I got along really well with all my roommates, especially, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Hermione Granger. Later with the boys also except for Ron Weasley who was an inconsiderate pig. That year was pretty eventful, what with classes, making friends, and the things one heard around; trolls on hollows eve, and manic defense professor. This set up the stage for how my carrier at Hogwarts would go.

Second year I met Luna Lovegood, and adopted her as a sister after rescuing her from bullies. Having also lost a parent she, Neville and I understood each other and were inseparable. When the chamber of secrets was opened and Hermione figured what it was, we told our head of house, giving her the idea of getting roosters and making their crow echo trough the school. They were lucky they caught it coming out of its lair. With the proceedings from the sale of the carcass they could afford to get the school in better condition, especially the brooms. When the diary was found in the girl’s bathroom exuding a dark aura, I took it to professors Snape and Flitwick to take care of, as I didn’t know what it was.

Third year was eventful at the beginning but mostly quite. During the summer I had noticed a familiar dog following me. After making sure that indeed it was my godfather, and after hearing his side of things we planned. Since the ministry was corrupt he would escape. With the goblins help he got a new identity as Simon Orion Potter, cousin of James Potter and Elizabeth. He has reconstructive surgery to make him look like a Potter, changed eyes to blue and shorter hair. And all the paperwork he would need in the muggle world. Elizabeth sent him to a farm in Maryland USA that had been her grandmother’s left to Lily, and he would be in charge of making it successful and productive. He will heal and also get a non magical education homeschooling and an university degree in agriculture and businesses management. At school she had the house elves take care of Peter Pettigrew, they took him to Prof. McGonagall, and everything was solved from there. This was the year I met uncle Remus as well. She also took the electives of arithmacy and ancient runes and basic healing.

Forth year was when everything started to go downhill. The Triwizard tournament was activated again, and I was dragged into it as a forth champion. I was thankfully to have great friends that supported me all the way. I decided that since I couldn’t get out of it I would try and win. And win I did, even if at the end Voldemort was redirected. When I returned I only said that some men in black cloaks and white masks had used me for a ritual and while they were distracted I escaped . Later I told the headmaster, Amelia Bones the DMLE Head and head of houses the truth, so they could prepare. She asked that she was not mentioned, recommended that they prepared in secret.

With the war starting, but Voldemort not in the open yet, my friends and I decided to prepare for the worst and hope for the best. One of the things that Simon had done before he left was transfer his fortune to non magical money and sell the majority of British properties, except the London townhouse for Elizabeth’s use. She set that as a safe house, after having it renovated and modernized. It was stocked with many necessities they would need, from food, medical potions and kits, clothing etc.. Then each of my friends received a portkey amulet in a leather cuff that would take them to a room were the master port will be located, if they’re in danger it will immediately take them to the safe house.

So they spent the next couple of years between passing their O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts , training in magical healing and combat, maintaining physically fit and doing emergency drills. The school was also being secured and converted into a self sufficient sanctuary. The elves were busy opening and cleaning the rest of the castle. In the end even with the ministry fallen, Hogwarts was able to withstand the attacks until the end, were between the headmaster and Elizabeth they defeated Voldemort while the rest were taken by the Aurors and her friends. There were many losses,like the headmaster, some closer like Remus and his wife, leaving me in charge of their son.

After the war I decided to leave Britain and reunite with uncle Simon. So after getting affairs in order, I left for America with Andromeda and my godson Teddy. We all needed a new start and hoped that a new environment and surrounded by family would help us heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a summary of what happened in the magical side. I wanted this story to be mostly in the walking dead world.


	3. Life Continues until the dead start walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult life, preparing the arc and the beginning of the end. What life was like before the dead reanimated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Will be working on my other stories so updates might be sporadic. Second Chances and Better Judgement have their timeline but I'm stuck on dialogue and with Whirlpool Flowers I'm completely stuck, I might just have Isami get her owl and newts early so I can get them to Konoha early like right after the kiubi attack. I want her to raise fem Naruto and derails the leak of her being the jinchuriki.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter

**Chapter 3**

    The next ten years in America were hectic but also enjoyable. First I was finally able to meet my great uncle James Grimes and cousin Rick, with his wife Lori and their new born baby Carl. It was nice to be able to meet family members that were nice without being influenced by spells. I got along really well with Rick and he became the big brother I always wanted. We would visit each other frequently, but mostly I would visit during school breaks after I started college.

   I decided to take a business degree to be able to manage the farm and other family businesses. And as was family tradition, even if my father didn’t get the opportunity, I started my own company. I named it Black Constellation Ink., and I took many different factories and revamped them with magic.

   For example, my clothing factory, which was casual, because I was an outdoorsy type, I made the clothing line Black Star, I had the machinery working with magic for more efficient and rapid completion. From there I had a department store for outdoor activities. From clothing, shoes, food, first aid kits, camping gear, etc., Everything was made with magic but were not magical themselves.

   For the next couple of years it expanded to having different stores in various states. I invited Fred and George Weasley, who had become great friends, to be part of the company, mainly the magical side of things. Besides doing their jokes and toys, they were great inventors, and helped me to make many magical things that could be used in the non magical side. Like backpacks with secret expanded pockets, storage containers with expanded compartments that could be used as food storage with temperature regulation, compact communication mirrors that worked like walky-talkies and other miscellaneous items.

    In my last year of college, my daughter came along. I had been dating a marine named Julian, who was on leave, but was shipped to war before it could get any further. I guess we weren’t careful in our goodbyes. I heard he had been killed during a patrol a couple weeks later. But even if Isabella had not been planned, she was a blessing, and even Teddy was exited to become a big brother, saying he was three now an a big boy. Thankfully I could mostly work from home, so that I was able to be there for my family.

    Simon was one other who had a family of his own. After a year of recovering and getting the farm in order, he met the local veterinarian, Grace, and was instantly smitten. It took him a year but he got her to marry him. Now they had two kids, James Remus Potter, 15 years old, and Helen Lily Potter,12. After his marriage, Elizabeth sold him the farm, and decided to buy more adjacent property to have a place of her own, but still live nearby.

   I had built a small apartment complex of twenty units, with some amenities, like gym and pool, small park,; everything was solar powered, of the grid. The produce from the farm was mostly used to supply the edible parts of the Black Constellation products. She made sure he was partner in the company. Andromeda had decided to stay at the farm, but lived at the guest house instead of the main one, and we all visited her often. She was called grandma by all the kids, even Carl, when the Grimes visited.

   I still kept in contact with my school friends, and they were doing great. Lavender had married George Weasley and was also working for Black Constellation as a clothing designer. They had two kids, Fredric, 6, and Marigold, 5. Fred had also come along, he and George finished their studies and got masteries in potions and charms, and got a degree in engineering from university. Hermione went to college and studied literature and now was the owner of her own heaven, a bookstore. She also moved to America because of the war memories and was living in Baltimore.

  Neville and Luna also moved to Maryland after Luna graduated. Having supplemented their non magical education during the summers while growing up, they went to college with me. Luna became a zoologist while still writing for the Quibbler, and now worked in the local zoo ; and Neville studied botany and had his own company in natural pharmaceutics, had his own greenhouses and also advised on our farm production. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan also kept in contact frequently. Dean had become an architect and Seamus had his own brewery. We would meet every year at the farm and have a vacation all together. Even Bill and Fleur, their kids Victorie, Dominique and Louis, and Gabriel and her husband Victor Krum would visit when they could. Bill continued to work as a ward master and curse breaker and Fleur became a doctor. Gabriel was a writer and Victor a quidditch coach, while managing his family’s estate. As for myself, I finished my business degree and got masteries in potions, charms and ancient runes.

   This year Luna said that something bad was going to happen and that we should prepare; and when she said something like this we all listen. We all still had the emergency portkey with the master port set up in a storage unit at the farm, and had emergency bags packed, the storages were filled with necessities and my apartment complex, which had just finished being built was stocked.

    Because we didn’t like to hide our magic use in our own properties, they were surrounded by high concrete walls and iron gates, also because we had house elves working there. She said she didn’t know what or when it would happen but that it will be within the year, and for the reunion to be held earlier.

   That year I had already planned a trip for my daughter and i as a tenth birthday gift, before she started magic school. Teddy and James and Helen had been going to Salem Magical Academy for day school and doing their non magical studies during the night, and Isabella would be doing the same.

   This was something they did every year, as she was just as athletic and outdoorsy as her mother,; so they would do this mother-daughter trips to have time together.

   They would be visiting cousin Rick and family also and go camping. They were already on the road and seeing the sites in South Carolina, when they received the call that Rick had been shot and was in the hospital in a coma. So they decided to cut their trip short and go directly to Kings County hospital to see him.

   They arrived two weeks later, as they were in the mountains when the outbreak had happened, to find everything in disarray and the town almost deserted. After finding the house empty of people, she decided to check the hospital next. Knowing what was happening because of the news the heard on the radio, they kept to the back roads.

   The hospital was a disaster out of nightmares, dead bodies everywhere, and completely abandoned. I parked my jeep behind the building, making sure I had my gun, wand and knife, and the Isabella had hers with her, we locked and warded the car and made our way through the back stairs.

“ Stay close to me, and do everything I tell you Izzy, we don’t know what we will find.” I whispered to her making our way to the second floor.

 She just nodded that she understood, with a serious look on her face. After what happened to me growing up, I made sure my daughter was prepared. Better prepared and not need it, than need it and not know what to do.

  The halls were luckily empty except for some bodies with bullet holes in the head. I made sure to turn Izzy's gaze the other way. Once we got to Rick’s room we saw that it was barricaded with a gurney. Once moved we made it inside, and there he was on the bed connected to some empty IV.

“ Oh, Rick, thank God you’re still alive.” I said as we hurried to him.

  I quickly took out my wand and cast some diagnostic charms to see how badly he was. He was dehydrated and a bit malnourished, and his wounds not closed yet. I thank God that he is a squib and I will be able to use potions and magic to cure him, but it will take time. After I cleaned him, the bed and the room and change him into a clean gown, I turned to my daughter.

“ I’m going to go get my kit and our bags; I don’t know how long we'll be here, I want you to lock the door and watch for Rick. I’ll be right back and then we’ll decide what to do. If anything happens contact me with the mirror. “

  After receiving her affirmative, I kissed her forehead and then disillusioned myself and apparated behind my car silently. Making sure no one was around, I summon all our things and apparated back to the room, making sure to take the charm of me.

“ Anything happened sweetheart? “ I asked her, while I enlarge everything and take out my potions kit, and start feeding him what he needs.

“ Nothing mom. Is he going to be alright? “ she asked, coming closer.

“ Yes my love, we are going to get him healthy and then wait for him to wake up. He has enough magic to be able to use magical healing, but it will take time. It looks like he’s been by himself for a week at least, we came just in time.” I reassure her.

  After this is done, we start planning. After warding the room and putting an alarm charm on Rick to let me know if he wakes, Isabella and I decided to raid my local Constellation outdoor store first.

   Disillusioned and silenced I apparated us into the manager’s office. Once there I first shut down the store bringing up the wards, expelling everyone out with the master key, effectively doing the same to all four stores. ( Georgia, Washington State, Alaska and the main store in Maryland)

   First we raided the magical section, where we got backpacks with hydration pack and duffle bags, food containers with temperature and stasis charms in them and storage containers with expanded space. On the non magical side we got a little of everything. Weapons, guns and rifles with their ammo, and holsters, two crossbows, a short bow and arrows in their quivers, also some different knifes and their maintenance stuff into a duffle bag.

   Then we got a couple of packages of under things ( panties, sport bras, boxers, socks, under shirts etc.) T-shirts and tank tops, cargo pants and shirts, jeans, vests and jackets, hiking boots, hats, scarves and some glasses, different sizes from babies to adult, you never knew who you found on the way, for both men and women; that went into a different bag.

   Then food stuff, MREs, protein and energy bars and shakes, granola bars, jerky, drinks, especially water and lots of it, we would raid the supermarket after this. I made sure to take the MREs and other packaged food from storage also.

   Then we took travel sized hygiene products into another bag. Got first aid kits from both sides, the magical had ready made potions in capsules, and bandages that stayed sterilized and only a couple of the regular ones, as she was going to raid the hospital she won’t need much of it. As she already had a tent and other camping gear, she only took a couple of sleeping bags. After taking everything and shrinking it they returned to the hospital.

  They checked on Rick before going to the supermarket and getting food that would last and some that wouldn’t , and put it in the preservation containers. The meat would be dihydrated to make it last using magic. Made sure they had flour, rice and pasta as it was filling and only needed minimal ingredients. They took spices and a lot of canned and dried food even some candy and lots of ziploc bags.

  Then at the pharmacy took vitamins, over the counter medications and Lady products, even male products, they left the rest in case other people came that needed it. They also got notebooks, pens, lighters and some cigarettes .Then they returned to the hospital, where they had dinner, cleaned up and after making sure Rick was fine went to sleep.

    They spent the rest of the week in between taking care of Rick, raiding the hospital of even cleaning supplies and sheets and towels, medical equipment, medication, IV fluids, vaccines amongst other things, and organizing and packing it on the Jeep wrangler, thankful that it was magically enchanted, the storage trunk was expanded and magic help it run, the gas refills itself same with all the liquids needed, the battery ran on magic, same with headlights and the frame and wheels were nearly indestructible, so they had everything packed and ready. They were just finishing an early dinner, when they heard Rick’s breathing change and the ping of the charm announcing he was waking. Dropping everything they hurried to his side and reached him just as his blue eyes opened.

“ Welcome back sleepyhead, we have much to catch you up with” I said with a smile, once his eyes cleared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Elizabeth explaining what happened to the world, meeting the Jones and traveling to the Atlanta camp and meeting the others.
> 
> Hopefully it will be soon, I know what is going to happen, I'm just working on the dialogue.
> 
> Tell me what you think


	4. Beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Jones, explanations and Atlanta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, about the magic thing; I know it sounds like much but it truly is not. Is like and architect and a musician. They both are human but can't do the same thing if not trained. Same with magic. Elizabeth is good with charms, potions and ancient runes. She won't be able to make potions because she doesn't have ingredients, and won't be able to use most of them on muggles. Ancient runes is for warding and some basic stuff. And charms is the same, household charms and healing she will be able to use, but defensive magic only as last resort. The lights and heat of the spells would attract the walkers.  
> The things she got from the store were mostly bags and storage and the car was done for her by the Weasley twins. It absorbs the ambient magic so it still needs recharging.  
> Hope you like this chapter

**Chapter 4**

    After Rick cleaned up and dressed, and we finish hugging each other, I gave him a summary of what’s been going on.

    “ So, you know that Isabella and I were on our yearly trip, and we were already in South Carolina when Lori called and told me you were in a coma after being shot in the job; so we decided to cut our trip short and come here early. But on our way we kept hearing about this epidemic going on, and people getting sick, dying and coming back to life, but those were attacking other people, and those got infected also. So it took us two weeks to get here, using back roads, and sleeping on side roads.

  We had not heard from Lori ,so we stopped at the house first but it was deserted, so we came here to look for you. As you were in a coma you could not be moved. We barricaded ourselves with you, got provisions and I healed what I could and waited for you to wake up” I explained.

   “ And my family, you did not find them” he asked, still trying to process all I told him .

   “ Nothing, I’m sure they left alive, because of the things missing in the house; just some clothes, photo albums, food, things like that. A stranger would not have taken the albums. We can start looking tomorrow, those things are more active at night. We could go to your house now and spend the night there, maybe get some of your things.” I say

   “ We could also go by the station and pick up some of the weapons there” he replied.

    We just nod affirmative and star picking our things, before making our way to the Jeep. We kept Isabella in between us as we made our way to the car, before getting in and driving to his house.

   I knew Rick would be a bit disoriented, but he was smart and quick on his feet, so after he at least saw it for himself, he would get the hang of this new world fairly quickly. The drive was quick but silent, each of us in our own thoughts. As we were rounding the corner to Rick’s house, I almost ran over a man and his kid, by the look of them. After slamming the breaks, we opened the doors and made our way to them.

   “ Oh my God, are you alright? “ I asked high enough for them to hear , but not enough for bitters to hear.

   “ We are fine, not used to having cars driving by anymore. Anyway, I’m Morgan Jones and this is my son Dwayne. We were trying to get to the house before nightfall.” Answered the now identified Morgan.

    “ I’m Rick Grimes, this is my cousin Elizabeth and her daughter Isabella, we were in our way to my house, .”

   “ We can give you a lift if you are nearby, the house is just down the street “ I tell them. It’s almost dark and I would feel bad living them here .

    “ Thanks, we would appreciate it, we are a little down the road also” replied Morgan

   “ Right, get right in” I said while we all get in. He gives us directions, which turned out to be just a couple houses over from Rick’s.

   On the way Rick tell them that he just woke up from a coma to find me and my daughter taking care of him. Now they were spending the night in his house, try to find clues of were his family might have gone.

   Morgan tells them about the refugee camps in Atlanta that were announced before the power went out. He told us “ they would have gone there first, so you might want to try there first. They have shelters, food, plus the CDC, center for decease control, they were trying to find a cure” After picking some of Rick’s stuff from his house, they all decide to spend the night under the same roof as the Jones already had theirs boarded up. They make plans to go to the sheriff station to get more weapons and then leave.

   Elizabeth invites them to come along , but they want to make sure his wife is completely dead. So she just tells him how to get to her family’s farm and gives him a leather cuff each, with her family’s emblem, so her family would know to let him in. He also explained to them about the walkers and how you could only kill them by damaging the head and brain.

   The next day after saying their goodbyes, the were on the road again. They made good time and made it to Atlanta early afternoon. Rick decide to go into the city on foot as it was blocked, and I would go around the edge and then meet here again.

  They both had walkies in case they needed help. With that they went on their way. After more than an hour passed the radio finally came on.

  “ Elizabeth, this is Rick, do you copy?”

   “ I’m right here, are you alright?” I responded quickly, breathing a sigh of relief. Isabella doing the same.

   “ Yes I’m fine. Had a bit of a problem earlier, but a kid helped me out and led me to his group. We are trapped in a department store, and are making plans to get out” he said

   “ Do you need my help?” I asked

   “ No I want you to stay were you are, if the plan works, we are going your way. So stay put it, will take a while. “

“ Ok, stay safe, over”. I say

    Then we just wait for something to happen. A little bit later it started to rain, and I was getting nervous, but tried not to show it for Isabella’s sake. A couple minutes later, I could hear an alarm going, just as it stop raining; then I could see a truck coming our way, and the walkie came back on.

   “ Lizzie, I can see you now, just follow the truck, we are going to a camp outside the city “ Rick voice came through.

   “ Right behind you uncle Rick, over” Isabella answered as I pulled out behind them.

  Luckily the drive was not too long, on the way the car with the alarm overtook us; and then they arrived and everyone was getting out. Isabella and I made our way to the truck to check on Rick, just as he was getting out himself.

   “ Thank the gods you are OK, I thought we would never see you again! Are you OK, are you hurt?” I asked as Izzy and I hug him tight and check him over.

  “ I’m alright, don’t you worry. Come let me introduce you to the ones who save me” he says. But before he could do that we hear a yelled “ Dad!” and see Carl running towards Rick and colliding with him, hugging him and crying ,and then Lori is there too. After, Lori and Carl come to greet us too. And then Rick gathers himself and introduced us to his rescuers.

   “ Lizzie, this are Glenn, Morales, T-Dog, Jacqui and Andrea; guys, this is my cousin Elizabeth Potter and her daughter Isabella, they have been taking care of me since before I woke up. Barricaded themselves in my hospital room, waiting for me to wake. And of course you know my friend Shane” Rick introduces , Shane greeting with a nod. “ Sorry, I don’t know the rest”

   Morales stepped forward, “ Right this is my wife and children, Amy, Andrea’s sister, Dale Horvath, Ed, Carol and Sophia Peletier and Jim”

   “ Nice to meet you everyone, and thanks for letting us join you” I tell them with a smile, and mean it. Thanks to them I did not loose Rick and we were reunited with our family.

    Something I noticed, was the looks exchanged between Lori and Shane. Huh, something is going on there and she hoped it didn’t end up hurting Rick. I always thought that Rick was too good for Lori, she was an OK person, but I always thought her selfish and always complaining about Rick. I know they had some problems before the outbreak, hopefully it could be resolved peacefully.

    That evening Rick recounted how he reacted waking up to this mess.

   “ I think it would have been worse, if Lizzie was not there when I open my eyes. She had taken good care of me and after, she explained what she had noticed so far, which wasn’t much we later discovered. “ He said, reaching over and patting my had. I smiled at him and held his hand. “ We encountered a man and his son, who explained about the walkers and how to kill them and not attract their attention”

   “ Isabella and I were on our yearly vacation, making our way to visit Rick, when Lori called me about the shooting. So we cut our trip short and hurried to the hospital. It took us two weeks to get there with all the evacuations, taking back roads, and sleeping in the car. After seeing no one at the house we went to the hospital. We barricaded ourselves until he woke up, and here we are.” I tell them.

  After that Rick explains what happened to him in Atlanta and how Glenn rescued him. Also that they had to leave another behind . Then everyone starts separating, going to their tents, so after saying goodnight to everyone, I move my jeep closer to camp and set up my tent, and Isabella and I go to sleep.

   “ Goodnight mom” she said sleepily

   “ Goodnight my love” I tell her while kissing her forehead.


	5. Abandoning camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the camp and later abandoning it.

**Chapter 5**

   The next morning, I helped Carol and Jacqui to prepare breakfast, as a thank you. Isabella had left to play with Carl and Sophia, after eating, after I made sure she had her knives on her. I didn’t care that we were in a group now, we were still in the open, and I wanted her to be able to defend herself.

   We were just finished clearing everything when we heard the children scream. Dropping what I had in my hands, I hurried over with the others, taking out my tanto knife as I went. We got there to see a deer filled with arrows being eaten by a walker. The men were quick to attack it until its head was cut off.

   Noise from the bushes made everyone turn, but only a man came out. He was pretty tall, with brown hair, and blue eyes and strong build, carrying a crossbow. He was identified as Daryl, by the others. At seeing his kill devoured , he started cursing, and saying that at least they would be able to eat the squirrels he got, until Isabella said, “ Mommy, aren’t we supposed to kill it in the head?.

   That stopped everyone and Daryl made the kill.

   When they returned to the camp, they informed Daryl of what happened to his brother. When they continued arguing amongst themselves, I could not help but snap, especially after Lori was trying to guilt Rick into not going, and taking Shane’s side after she already told Daryl that Rick would show him the way.

   “ Ok everyone shut the hell up! Lori you need to stop being such a bitch, you already said he would go, don’t go making him feel guilty about helping someone. And you Shane, while its admirable that you took initiative to help this group survive, each still have their own free will and can do whatever the heck they want. I know for a fact that if Lori was the one left behind you would be the first to abandon everything to go look for her. I can see you two had gotten sweet and cozy with each other, and by the looks of it so has everyone else.

   But Rick and Carl are my family and I won’t allow you to hurt him with your games. So you go right ahead Rick, and do what you need to, just because some of us are women, that does not eliminate us as being able bodies. We can help defend the camp if needed, and those who don’t, better learn soon.” I finish with a glare at Lori and Shane.

  Then I take Isabella by the hand and guide her to my jeep. I could hear Daryl saying, “ Hot dam, well you heard the lady, get a move on”.

   After a bit of organizing, Rick, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog left.

   Between them they took all their dirty clothes and joined Carol, Jacqui, Amy and Andrea in washing them at the quarry. I could see Lori and Shane arguing on the other side, but let it be. As I was finishing our load Carol’s husband, Ed, disrupted their peace and almost beating Carol, but receiving a beating himself.

   Later Andrea and her sister decided to do some fishing for dinner and came back with a big catch. After, there was an altercation with Jim, I don’t know what is wrong with this people. No one even knew that he was doing anything until someone told.

   Dinner was a success that evening. But even then I never let my guard down. I learned from a young age that when something didn’t look safe you had to be prepared. I had been cautious since they found that walker that morning. Making sure to have Isabella close by all the time, and keeping my knives, kodachi, and gun on me at all time, and ensuring Isabella had hers. People looked at her weird but she didn’t care, better safe than sorry. And she was starting to get worried about Rick and the others.

   I kept an eye when I saw Amy going into the RV, so I was already yelling and jumping up when I saw movement by the RV, and the perimeter wards gave a ping announcing walkers got into the camp.

  “ Walkers! Amy, get inside and close that door right now .”

    Everyone got up to defend themselves. I grabbed Isabella and we all headed close to the RV. Just as we were starting to get overwhelmed, the others arrived opening fire on the walkers.

   Many died that night, Carol’s husband being one of them. After they all cleaned the camp, buried their group and burned the rest.

   “I still think we should’ve burned the bodies” Daryl was saying, “ not let emotion dictate what we do, those were the rules”

   “there are no rules.” Said Rick

    “ That’s the problem, we haven’t have time to hold to our old lives, we need time to mourn, and burry our dead, is what people do.” interrupted Lori.

   “ People also cremate their dead. We cannot have everything of how our lives were before. We need to thing of our safety. What if other people decide to come here, built something for themselves in the future, they won’t be able to because we decided we needed to bury infected bodies instead of cremating them, like the government’s the world over do when they have epidemics. Yes, lets mourn them, but think of our safety also.” After saying my piece I left with Isabella.We had to make an inventory of what we had for our travels.

    I have always been adverse to burying the dead, especially after Voldemort’s resurrection, and learning they could be used in such a manner. I had my parents bodies cremated after learning that, same with any of our friend during the war, so they would not be used against us.

   It was discussed were we would go next. Shane wanted to go to Fort Benning, and Rick wanted to go to the CDC. I gave them another option.

   “ I would like to take this opportunity to invite you all to come to my family’s farm, its going to be a long drive, since it's in Maryland, and I know it will be hard, but the property is in the mountains, and surrounded by ten feet of concrete walls and iron gates. There’s food from the farm and enough space to accommodate all of you. I also think the CDC is a good idea, even if they don’t have a cure, the could tell us what it is and maybe give us a chance to last longer. Just think about it “

   The others agreed, after long discussions, so everyone got ready to go. It was so bad I could not apparate so many people or make a portkey. Not enough magic to transport them all, specially not knowing what was on the other side. They needed to be added to the wards before entering so the portkey would just bounce them back out.

    The Morales decided to go on their own to look for the rest of their family. Jacqui and a bitten Jim, with Glenn and Dale went in the RV, Carol, Lori, Carl, Sophia, and Rick on Carol’s car, T Dog on his van with Andrea and Amy , Shane in his car, Daryl in his truck, and Isabella and I on my jeep. They left the camp and headed to CDC.

   We had to leave Jim half way there as he could not take the pain anymore. As we were leaving I made sure to make his passing more comfortable, with a numbing and cooling charm.

   It was getting dark when we arrived at the CDC building. Making sure we were armed we approached the entrance, but the shutters were close. While we were getting desperate, banging on the doors, walkers were approaching, I was about to try magic even if I knew it might not work,; important government buildings were always warded, the shutters were opened, blinding us with light from inside.


	6. Center of Deceise Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets Dr. Jenner and barely escape the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 6**

 

   As the group enters the lobby to the CDC building, they look around; Rick calling hello to see if anyone was there, Daryl coming up the rear, closing the door once he’s in. The lobby is completely empty.

  Then they hear someone ask, “ Anybody infected?“  

  They turn and find a man standing in a doorway, a rifle in his hands.

Taking initiative, Rick answers “ One of our group was. He didn’t make it.”

“ Why are you here? What do you want?.” The man asks, still pointing his weapon at us.

“ A chance.” Rick answers again,

“ That’s an awful lot this days.” The man responds

“ I know.”

   The man looks at everyone, taking in our appearance, before saying, “ You all submit to a blood test. That’s the price of admission. “

“ We can do that.” Answers Rick.

   The man lower his weapon, before saying, “ You got stuff to bring, you do it now. Once this door closes it stays closed”

   When he said that, a shiver went down my spine at the bad feeling this gave me. But before I could comment or ask questions, everyone was already running for the cars. So after telling Isabella to stay put, I ran for my car and took our two main bags, warded the car, and ran back to the building.

   Then we followed the man to an elevator. Once in he said “ VI, seal the main entrance and kill the power up here.” Making the feeling worst as I heard the rattles and clangs of the shutters closing before the elevator doors slid close.

“ Rick Grimes” Rick introduces himself, holding his hand out.

But the man just looks away and says “ Dr. Edwin Jenner”.

“ Doctors always go around packing heat like that?” asks Daryl

“ There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough.” Then to Carl he said “ Except you, I’ll keep my eye on you. “ making him smile.

  As he leads us through a hallway, Carol asks if we’re underground, being a bit claustrophobic and told to try not to think about it. They arrive at a big darkened room, Dr. Jenner saying “ VI, bring up the lights in the big room”.

When everything is on he turned to us and says “ Welcome to zone 5”.

  After being asked about the rest of the people who works there and explaining that it was just him and VI the computer, he takes them to get the blood samples.

“ What’s the point? If we were infected, we’d all be running a fever.” Asks Andrea when he was going to take her sample, having done everyone else.

“ I’ve already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough.” Dr. Jenner responds.

  When done she sways, Jacqui having to hold her, and tell the doctor that they haven’t had anything substantial to eat in days.

   I had been sharing my stash of packed food, but as we were to many, it had to be rationed and stretched between all of us. Didn’t know how long we would be on the road. We could eat the MREs once a day, and the bars and dry meat the rest of the day.

   A while later, we all sat eating pasta and most adults drinking wine, I observed the others enjoying having a filling meal, and joking about letting the kids try the wine. Carl ended not liking it. Isabella had tried some at home before, but I didn’t want us to be intoxicated, so we stuck to water and pop. I have been felling on edge since the doors closed and wanted to stay alert.

  Then Rick gets their attention, “ It seems to me we haven’t thanked our host properly”. Raising his glass to the doctor, the others follow suit. Then Shane interrupted.

“ When are you going to tell us what happened here, doc? All the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened; where are they? He asks.

“ We are celebrating Shane. Don’t need this now.” Rick tells him

“ Whoa, wait a second. That’s why we’re here, right? This was your move, supposed to find all the answers. Instead we found one man, why?” he snapped back.

“ Hey now, yes we want to know, but you don’t have to be a dick about it Shane” I interrupted before they continue arguing.

“ Its alright” Dr. Jenner says, then he explains that when everything started, a lot of them left to be with their families. When the military got overrun the rest bolted. When asked if everyone had left, he responded that many couldn’t face going out and committed suicide. He just stayed hoping to do some good. That got the mood down, and they finished eating in silence.

~

   Afterwards Jenner shows us some offices where they can sleep, and were to get cots if they want them, as the housing area was powered down to save energy. Same with the rec room, to not plug electronics, and be careful with the hot water for the same reason. That last bit got everyone moving, happy to be able to get cleaned with hot water.

   When she was done taking a shower , and was passing a toilet stall, she heard a woman sobbing and vomiting. After telling Isabella to keep going, she saw that it was Andrea. After locking the door behind her, she tried to console her, rubbing her back and saying, “ there, there, let it out.” Over and over.

While Andrea was saying “ Its over, there’s nothing left”.

“ Hey now, that’s not true. We are alive, and I’m sure there are other people out there like us, trying to survive. And I know for a fact that my family and some others are waiting for us to get to my family’s farm. And I’ll show you later how I know for sure.” I tell her.

“ Didn’t you see Jenner’s face? There’s nothing left!” She kept crying, getting a little hysterical.

 So I slap her and say, “ Snap out of it! Of course he will feel that way. He’s been here, who know how long, by himself, with no outside communication, and looking on as his coworkers killed themselves. We are probably the first live ones he has seen in weeks. We already knew that everything was shutdown.”

I finally see I’m getting to her and she’s calming down. “ Now get yourself together, you still have your sister to live for, and she will be worried by now”. As I say this Amy comes and takes my place at her sister’s side. And I go looking for Rick.

   I find him with Jenner just as he asks the doc about the blood, and the doc tells him he found no surprises. Rick falls to the floor just as I reach them, and Jenner ask him if he’s alright.

   I take the bottle and say “ I think you’ve had enough of that, cuz.” But Rick is almost hysterical and incoherent about the life on the outside.

“ Hey ,hey, none of that.” I hug him to me. “ Everything will be fine. Once we get to the farm, we will be safe. And we can prepare to go to Black Island, and it will be better still there. You know you can always come to me when the pressure becomes too much. Yes, you became the leader of this group, but there are others to help keep the weight off. Now, go and rest and be with your family, even if I still think you are too good for Lori. I’ll be right behind you.” I finish giving him a kiss on his brow.

   Once he’s gone, I turn to the doctor. He asks if the other side has found anything, confirming that he knows of magic. I tell him that we know for sure its not magical, and that they were still working on it. The non magical side was more advanced medically, even if we could cure many things rapidly, including growing bones and some organs. Even the purification ritual just delayed it.

   Afterwards I went looking for Isabella, to make an inventory of the food . Now that I could take the time to cook something, I decided to prepare things that could be eaten on the road. Each person would have their own expanded pack with preservation charms. I was going to have to tell them about magic, before we got to the farm anyway.

   So I prepared some rice balls, and filled them with the different meats and vegetables. Did some bread and biscuits with the last of the flour and some granola and oatmeal bars with the rest of the nuts, honey and dried fruit. Then packed them in individual Ziploc bags and then in the expanded containers, and wrote the names of each person on the top. Thank the gods for magic, as it took me about three hours to finish. That at least would last a couple of weeks maybe months with the rest of the MREs. I would have to make another stop at my store to get the rest from storage. Then I filled the hydration packs I had only six in total but we could share as they refilled themselves.

   Then I returned to the office I shared with Isabella to sleep, after mirror calling Sirius and letting them know where we are, what we found so far and that we were on the way with a bigger group than expected. I had already told him about Morgan before.

~

   The next morning I found all already eating some eggs, most of them with hangovers. I tell them I have something important to tell them after breakfast, while exchanging a look with Rick, letting him know is about magic. But when the doc enters and greets everyone, Dale speaks first.

  “ I don’t mean to slam you with questions first thing...” he starts

“ But you will anyway “ responds Jenner

“ We didn’t come for the eggs” says Andrea

   Seeing everyone paying attention, he asks that we follow him to the big room. When we get there he says “ VI, give me play back of TS-19”. The computer responds “ Play back of TS-19”

   The big screen turns on and shows a 3D view of a human skull. After being asked if that was a brain, he responded with “ An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end. Take us to EIV” “ Enhanced Internal View” came the automated response.

   The screen then changes, the image showing more and more detailed. It shows a magnification of inside the skull. It was showing bright blue threads of energy, some areas more denser than others. It kept getting closer until the lights could be distinguished. Jenner explains that those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry messages. Determined everything that makes us a person from birth to death.

   Then forwarding to the next, he explains that test subject 19 had been bitten and had volunteered to have the process recorded. Then it shows something like black roots growing from the center out, making the brain go dark. Dead.

“ It invades the brain like meningitis, the adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain shuts down, then the major organs, then death. Everything you were or will be… gone” Jenner explains

“ Is that what happened to Jim? Asked Sophia. “ Yes sweetheart” answers Carol.

   Then VI shows the second event. Jenner information them that the resurrection times vary wildly. The longest recorded being eight hours, this patient being, 2hr1min7secs. A red glow flickers at the base of the brain, leaving the rest dark. Then he explains that no, they are not alive. The brain stem restarts, but not what makes you a person, human. Then the screen shows the body moving and being shot. Then he asks VI to shut down the screen and workstations.

   After a moment of silence, Andrea asks, “ you don’t know what it is, do you?”

“ It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal” the doc responds

“ Or the wrath of God” Jacqui says. As the others continue asking questions I tune them out and think about that fraise Jacqui said. It does feel like it. This is our deluge and I’m trying to get this survivors to my family’s Arc.

  I came back to the conversation as I heard Rick exclaim “ how can you not know?”

“ Everything went down, communication, directives, all of it. I’ve been in the dark for almost a month”. Jenner responds. Here I look at Andrea with a raised brow, as if to say, I told you so. I knew he had been here too long by himself and that’s with added trauma.

  They continued this way, when Dale interrupted again… “ I know this has been taxing for you, Dr. Jenner, and I hate to ask one more question, but- that clock- its counting down. What happens at zero?”

“The basement generator, they run out of fuel” He replied

“And then?” asked Rick

Instead of answering directly, he asks VI to respond. And while everyone is panicking at the answer, and the men go check the utility room, I gather the women and children.

“ Gather your things and bring them to the big room, we’re leaving. And gather anything you can carry. Food, medicine, anything you can” I tell them , then turn to Izzy, “ Come with me love, lets pack” And she follows without complaint. Guess going through a wizarding war did help for something. I had prepared her for any eventuality, as I wanted her to be prepared for anything. I pack our things with magic, and then the infirmary and cafeteria, making sure to take anything useful. It was not much but would last a while.

   I encountered the others in the hall with Jenner, trying to find out what’s happening with everything going off. They kept arguing and talking over each other, instead of packing like I asked. So I let a high sharp whistle, making everyone stop and look my way.

  I don’t know how I looked at that moment, already packed and armed and ready to go with Isabella at my side, but I made them stop and listen.

“ Now that I have your attention. Instead of yelling and wasting time, which we clearly don’t have enough of, get your freaking things, and lets get out. Dr. Jenner already said everything was shutting down. We are underground, when the power get completely off I don’t plan to risk my daughter by being here. So get your asses together.” I tell them with my eyes narrowed, before pulling Isabella with me out the door we came in yesterday and the hallway to the elevator, but taking the stairs this time. Not getting stuck in there either. “ 30 minutes to decontamination” the computer said as I heard a clang behind us as we climbed the stairs.

“ Mom, what’s happening. Were are the others?” Isabella asks as we climb the stairs.

“ I’m sure the others are right behind us honey. Let’s get to the lobby and wait there.” Finally reaching the entrance. And not being able to open it.

“ Magic doesn’t work here, does it?” She then asks

“ No honey, every important government buildings have protections and wards. They can get destroyed by explosives, for example, but not by magic. The White House, other CDC type buildings, the Buckingham palace in England, all such places have them.” I explain to her.

“ Then how do we get out?” she asks, tears starting to cloud her eyes. I hug her to me not knowing what to tell her.

   That’s when the others come running from the stairs, and start banging on the doors.

“ The doors won’t open, I already tried everything “ I look at Rick as I say this so he know I’m talking about magic. “ We have to try the windows."

  That gets them starting on the windows but nothing works, not even shooting them. Then Carol reaches into her bag and makes her way to Rick.

“Rick, I have something that might work”

“Carol, I don’t think a nail file's gonna do it” Shane tells her, making want to punch him, but Carol just ignores him.

“ Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform, I found this in your pocket “ and she gives him a grenade.

   He takes the pin out and puts it by the windows, everyone taking cover. The explosion shatters a hole big enough for them to get out. They make a run for their cars, shooting and killing walkers on their path.

  Once in the car I hear Rick yelling “ Get down, everybody down!” And I pull Isabella down with me just as the CDC building explodes. When I look I can only see the building remains. I hug Isabella to me in relief.

After everyone collected themselves, still holding Isabella’s hand we drive away, leaving the remains of the CDC behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Elizabeth tells them about magic, and we know what happens on the highway ; )


End file.
